Revelações, descobertas e laços
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Após nove meses de relacionamento e muitas descobertas, ainda existem muitas revelações a serem feitas para o fortalecimento de seus laços HeeroXDuo TrowaXQuatre YaoiLemon Angst A.U.
1. 1º Capítulo

**Revelações, descobertas e laços

* * *

**

**Por Arashi Kaminari **   
  


**Capítulo 1**

"Acorda Heero!"

"Hn. Cinco minutinhos."

"Você está me falando isso de cinco em cinco minutos, há uma hora. Levanta!"

Agarrou e enrolou em suas mãos o lençol e puxou-o, trazendo-o junto a si, levando Heero ao chão ao mesmo tempo. Tentou conter o riso pondo sua mão frente aos lábios. Fez sua melhor cara de inocente assim que percebeu que Heero não estava para brincadeiras matinais.

"Você está louco Duo!?"

"Eu pedi."

Respirou fundo deixando um suspiro ser solto logo em seguida. Não resistia àquele jeitinho meigo de ser de Duo. Apesar de ser a peste em pessoa às vezes, não podia negar que era apaixonado por aquele garoto.

Um ano se passou desde a guerra em que Mariméia Barton quase conseguiu cumprir a missão Meteoro. Hoje, a filha de Treize está sob os cuidados atentos de Lady Une.

Enfim, cada um estava tomando seu rumo. Tentando refazer suas vidas. Quatre estava no comando dos negócios da família, enquanto Trowa viajava freqüentemente com a caravana do circo. Wufei estava trabalhando ao lado de Sally junto aos guardiões. Sempre em um certo dia do mês, podia-se vê-lo perto do túmulo representativo daqueles que morreram na explosão da colônia L5. Rezava pela paz das almas, principalmente pela de sua jovem esposa.

"Pretende ficar o resto do dia aí?"

Foi interrompido de seu devaneio pela voz de Duo. Sim, faltavam os dois. Duo resolveu continuar morando em sua colônia, tornando-se vizinho de porta de Hilde. Quanto a Heero, essa era a surpresa. Descobriu-se que o ex-piloto do Gundaw Wing era o dono de uma considerável fortuna herdada de sua mãe, uma famosíssima cientista. Agora, vivia rodeado de paparicos e compromissos, os quais nunca desejara ter.

"Daqui a menos de uma semana será o Natal e eu estava pensando em chamar o pessoal para passar o dia com a gente. Heero? Você está escutando o que eu... Ah! Esquece!"

"Não. Desculpa Duo. Eu vou prestar atenção. Eu juro. Continua."

"Continuar? Você não escutou uma palavra."

"Então repete."

Bufou em resposta. Era esse jeito espontâneo que o deixava cada vez mais apaixonado. Reparou em cada detalhe de seu ser, enquanto ele voltava a falar compulsivamente. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele garoto que tanto amava. Não sabia exatamente quando aquele sentimento havia nascido e muito menos a forma como a qual instalou-se, mas apreciava amar e ser amado da mesma forma. Nem ao menos sabia o porque de Duo lhe corresponder, mas preferia assim. Amava aquele belo anjo de qualquer forma.

"Se pretende fazer uma reunião desse tipo, é melhor arrumarmos um lugar decente. Aqui, na sua casa não rola."

"É mesmo."

"Se quiser, pode comemorar lá em casa. É bem grande. Acho que suporta todos nós."

Duo pulou em cima de Heero beijando-o vorazmente, agradecendo-o. Nunca pensou que Heero fosse capaz de emprestar sua casa para uma reunião. Embora fosse bem expansivo quando estavam sozinhos, ainda era bem reservado quanto aos outros ex-pilotos.

Deteu-se e fitou os olhos azuis do amado. Era tão perfeito às vezes, que chegava a ter raiva. Iniciou uma série de beijos por todo o rosto de Heero, que riu com o carinho. Seus lábios encontraram-se em um beijo.

Heero agarrou Duo pela cintura e rolou pelo chão, ficando por cima do último, enquanto sua boca treinada procurava os pontos erógenos ainda não encontrados por todo o corpo. Estava percorrendo o abdômen de Duo, quando o mesmo abaixou a própria camisa e trouxe o rosto de Heero para mais perto do seu, beijando-o novamente. Heero colocou cada perna sua ao lado do corpo de Duo, passando a mão em sua cintura, enquanto beijavam-se. Desceu mais a sua mão. Tentou enfiá-la por dentro da calça de moletom de Duo, que ao perceber o intento, rolou novamente no chão e levantou-se. Deu um beijo no ar e correu até a cozinha, deixando um excitado Heero deitado entre as almofadas e meio enrolado no lençol.

Por que ele sempre fazia isso?

"Duo!"

Lar, doce lar. Na verdade, nem tão doce, mas ainda lar. Após organizarem na teoria toda a reunião e avisarem aos ex-pilotos, Duo realizou a proeza de levar Heero ao shopping em época de festa. Justamente quando Heero mais fugia deles por estarem cheios. Andaram por mais ou menos quatro horas a procura de enfeites para a casa e presentes para seus amigos. Só não deram uma esticadinha na praça de alimentação, porque um garoto não parava de fitar Duo diretamente nos olhos. Heero sentiu-se incomodado e até mesmo enciumado e para não quebrar a cara daquele idiota, preferiu retirar-se. Afinal, o ditado não fala assim?

Rumaram direto para o apartamento de Heero. Enquanto Duo acomodava-se com suas compras, Heero espreguiçava-se calmamente no imenso divã da sala de visitas. Enfim, casa. Ninguém mais do que Duo e ele. Perfeito.

Inspirou o ar calmamente e posicionou seu braço direito acima de sua cabeça, logo após jogar sua farta franja para trás. A sombra de um meio sorriso chegou a surgir em seus lábios. Pensamentos maliciosos passaram pela sua cabeça durante todo o tempo em que ficaram no shopping. Pensou até em trancar-se em uma das cabines do provador da primeira loja que visse com Duo e, só sair de lá quando estivesse totalmente satisfeito.

Não seria uma má idéia caso Duo concordasse. Sempre quis transar em um lugar onde pudesse ser surpreendido por alguém. Mas dependendo de Duo, talvez, nem num quarto trancado por dentro, só os dois, depois de uma longa inspeção para averiguar a existência de câmeras ou pessoas no recinto. Riu consigo mesmo.

Desde que iniciaram o relacionamento, nunca haviam tido um contato mais íntimo. Sempre se viram nus, mas nunca algo mais aconteceu. Duo sempre o distraía e quando percebia, ele já havia escapado novamente. Lembrou-se de uma noite, na qual passaram vigiando o terreno inimigo.

Sedutor incorrigível, Duo provocou-o e mais uma vez acabaram ficando. Mas aquela noite foi diferente. Duo deixou Heero tocá-lo e masturbá-lo por dentro de sua calça. As respirações no mesmo ritmo, as batidas cardíacas no mesmo compasso, os rostos corados, um calor infernal em plena noite fria. Houve uma vez. Foi o bastante para querer mais.

Recebeu um sonoro tapa em seu rosto, que instantaneamente avermelhou-se. Abriu os olhos de imediato. Pôde ver uma secretária tomada pela raiva e um sorridente Duo ao fundo.

"Yoko..."

"Eu ia perguntar se sentiu saudades, mas pelo seu gesto já percebi que sentiu."

"Mas... Yoko, eu... Duo!"

"Explique-se você. Não fui eu quem apertou a..."

"Senhor Heero, caso não saiba ainda, o senhor tem certas responsabilidades que devem ser cumpridas."

Retirou-se discretamente. Quando Yoko começava a falar sobre as responsabilidades de Heero, não parava mais. Lembrava uma mãe dando uma bronca em seu filho. Tal papel não cabia a uma jovem mulher como ela.

Tomou o maior número de pacotes que podia em suas mãos e levou-os até o quarto de Heero. Precisou de três viagens para colher todos. Por que o quarto de Heero tinha que ser no final do imenso corredor? Entrou e jogou-se sobre a cama de casal de qualquer forma, enquanto as compras ficaram encostadas na parede da porta do banheiro.

Rolou diversas vezes sobre o colchão. Queria sentir aquele aroma tão bom que era emanado da pele de Heero. Estava lá, entranhado nas roupas de cama. Sonhara inúmeras vezes com aquela cama e com o que poderiam fazer sobre ela. Deus! Que Heero não soubesse de seus sonhos, porque senão nunca mais teria sossego. Riu.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta. Ouviu a voz de Yoko. Pensou que ainda estivesse reclamando sobre o incidente do aperto das nádegas, mas logo ouviu a voz de Heero. Pareciam acertar alguma coisa. Fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Um banho não iria nada mal.

"Gostou?"

Nunca havia tomado um banho com tamanho prazer. Aquele calor já o estava matando. Só mesmo rios de água fria para salvá-lo. Fechou a torneira e abriu a porta, ainda ensopado. Surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com Heero a sua frente, estendendo-lhe uma toalha limpa.

"Muito."

Não sabia se ficava vermelho e enrolava-se logo na toalha ou se soltava uma das suas para tentar desviar a atenção de si. Sorriu e aceitou a toalha que lhe era estendida. Secou-se enquanto Heero o acompanhava, observando os mínimos detalhes.

Torceu os cabelos e jogou o excesso de água em Heero sensualmente. Enrolou a toalha na cintura, calçou os chinelos e saiu do banheiro, deixando um abobado Heero para trás.

Estava a secar o cabelo que insistia pingar, quando foi surpreendido por Heero, que lhe abraçou pelas costas e atirou para longe sua toalha. Adorava ser tomado possessivamente por Heero. Sempre ficava em brasa depois de seus toques.

Ambos caíram sobre a cama, entretidos em carícias um tanto insinuadoras. Duo foi deixando-se conduzir por Heero, que não deixava de se preocupar com seu peso em relação ao namorado. Beijaram-se calorosamente, enquanto exploravam um ao corpo do outro, com mãos e pés.

Heero desceu com seus carinhos até o pescoço de Duo, chupando e beijando a pele alva, provocando pequenos hematomas. A temperatura de seus corpos elevando-se rapidamente, enquanto Duo enlaçava, cada vez com mais força, as pernas em torno dos quadris de Heero.

As excitações estavam tão nítidas que não parecia existir jeans entre elas. Roçavam-se com tamanho desejo, que mais um pouco não precisariam de um contato mais íntimo para obterem alívio. Duo puxou insistentemente a camisa de Heero com a intenção de tira-la. Rapidamente, Heero ajudou-o a livrarem-se daquele impensílio.

Com sua língua, Heero deixou um rastro molhado de desejo por todo o tórax e o abdômen daquele anjo. Estava perto de seu baixo ventre, quando parou e começou a brincar com o umbigo daquele fogoso ser, enquanto uma de suas mãos emaranhava-se nos fios do ventre. Duo, por sua vez, soltava uns suspiros e uns gemidos, sempre empurrando o corpo de Heero de encontro ao seu.

De joelhos no chão, Heero trouxe o corpo de Duo para a borda da cama, deixando seu sexo bem à vista. Brincou um pouco com os mamilos, antes de abocanhar todo aquele pedaço de mau caminho. Lambeu inúmeras vezes, antes de estimulá-lo com a mão. Bombeando-o do início ao fim. Segurou sua ponta e manteve-o ereto, enquanto sugava e sugava seus testículos.

Soltou-o e engoliu-o de uma só vez, chupando-o sem descanso. Duo suava e arfava sem parar, segurando-se para não gemer um pouco mais alto. Estavam prestes a explodir. Heero apressou-se para aliviar-se, libertando seu membro de sua cueca, mas não houve tempo. Duo gozou em sua boca, soltando um longo gemido de alívio.

"Heero! Heero!"

A porta do quarto foi aberta e logo Yoko passou por ela, assustada com os sons que havia escutado. Ambos foram flagrados ainda ofegantes e totalmente nus, enlaçados em meio aos lençóis. Os três fitaram-se no mais mudo silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Eu pensei... que... Eu vou esperar lá fora."

Esperavam que Yoko se retirasse para levantarem-se. Principalmente Heero, que ainda estava excitado. Foi tudo tão rápido que esqueceu-se de fechar a droga da porta. Desde quando se tornara tão distraído!?

"Pensei que tinha trancado a porta."

"Desculpa. Eu nem lembrei na hora."

"Pelo o que vejo, ainda não terminamos." - disse, olhando descaradamente para o ventre de Heero. - "Vem comigo que eu tenho o remédio certo para isso."

"Se rolar um banho frio depois para me acalmar, tô dentro!"

Riram e beijaram-se uma vez mais, antes de entrarem no banheiro, sem se esquecerem de trancar a porta.

Entrou na cozinha sendo recepcionado com uma bela mesa, farta de comida. Não havia sentido fome até então, mas assim que a avistou, seu apetite lhe foi aberto de imediato. Direcionou seu olhar ao outro lado da mesa. Duo devorava rapidamente tudo o que estava a seu alcance. Sorriu. Pegou duas maçãs, enquanto caminhava em direção a geladeira em busca de algum suco.

"Tem iogurte e refrigerante aqui, caso não tenha visto."

"Eu não quero."

"Para mim tanto faz. Você é quem vai arrumar tudo depois mesmo."

"Quem!? Eu não arrumei essa mesa. Desarruma quem arruma."

Aqueles dois pareciam feitos um para o outro mesmo, apenas o sexo os impedia. Não estava a pensar aquilo. Ambos eram bons meninos. Gostava muito deles, então por que ter preconceito? Viviam bem como eram e não seria ela quem mudaria isso.

"Ih! O mal agradecido aqui está falando com você, Yoko."

"Você desarruma porque nós somos as visitas, Heero. Simples, não!?"

"Vocês ainda me pagam." - sorriram um para o outro em resposta ao resmungo de Heero.

"Heero, eu tenho que te avisar que não poderei te acompanhar na conferência logo mais. Tenho um compromisso urgente que não posso desmarcar."

"Só me dá enrascada, não?"

"É só hoje. Olha. Por que não leva o Duo com você? Assim você tem companhia."

"Já entendi. Sem muitas desculpas, por favor."

"Sabia que entenderia. Então já estou de saída. Comportem-se meninos... e não percam a hora. Tchau!"

Não havia reparado, mas Yoko estava muito bem arrumada. Talvez precisasse de seguranças a sua volta para controlar os homens. Raramente a via tão sorridente, tão bem arrumada e tão cheirosa. Parecia que estar pronta para um encontro. Sorriu feliz. Já era hora de encontrar alguém, afinal, não seria justo perder sua beleza e sua juventude dentro de um laboratório.

Voltou-se a Heero e viu sua expressão fechada. Poderia dizer até que achava que estava furioso por dentro. Brincava com a maçã intacta com a mão direita, enquanto deixava o cabo da outra em cima da mesa. Tamborilou os dedos, enquanto pensava.

"É! Acho que só a veremos amanhã."

"Talvez não a vejamos amanhã."

"Como assim?"

"Não pergunte como. Eu apenas sei."

"Você é muito ciumento. Ela tem que se divertir."

"Concordo. Desde que seja longe dele."

"Dele?"

"Esquece. Então? Vai comigo?"

"Claro ou acha que eu sou louco de deixar você sozinho junto com a Relena?"

Riram juntos. Sabiam que Relena ainda nutria um forte sentimento por Heero. Era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Abraçaram-se, enlaçando seus braços na cintura do companheiro. Roçaram seus lábios, apenas sentindo o hálito exalado de suas bocas. Seus olhares cruzaram-se e fitaram-se longamente. Em seguida, Duo abaixou a cabeça, deixando Heero beijar-lhe a testa. Abraçou-se com mais força àquele corpo másculo, que lhe transmitia tamanha proteção e desejo.

"O que será que a Yoko está pensando?"

"Isso não importa, mas creio que ela não se incomode. Está preocupado com isso?" - indagou-lhe quase como um susurro.

"Não." - respondeu, balançando negativamente a cabeça - "Eu não quero te perder. Nunca. Para ninguém, muito menos a Relena."

"Shhh! Não vai me perder, porque eu te amo muito e quero ficar com você para sempre."

Sorriu deixando uma lágrima correr livremente pelo seu belo rosto. Heero afastou seu rosto para vê-lo melhor. Beijou-lhe a boca com carinho, amor e dedicação, antes de aconchegá-lo novamente ao seu próprio corpo e levá-lo a varanda.

A conferência atrasou e por isso saíram tarde do prédio. Estavam cansados de serem apresentados a mais e mais cientistas e de fugirem de Relena. Aquilo era um tédio total, mas era obrigado a comparecer porque era filho de uma das cientistas que contribuiu para a construção dos primeiros _mobiles suits_ feitos de _gundanium_.

Sua mãe havia sido brutalmente assassinada pela Oz ao tentar salvar os protótipos, quando era bem pequeno. Desde então foi criado pelo Doutor J, amante de sua mãe. Não entendia muito bem o relacionamento dos dois e muito menos porque ela interessou-se por um homem bem mais velho, mas sabia que sentimentos e interesses estavam fortemente ligados e envolvidos. Suspeitou, em certa época, de ser filho de J, mas foi comprovado o contrário após um teste de DNA secreto. Não se importou. Havia conhecido sua mãe e isso era o bastante. Se ela nunca citou o nome de seu pai era porque realmente não era necessário.

Preferiram voltar a pé. Seria um longo caminho, mas com toda certeza um agradável passeio. Andavam juntos; Heero com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu sobretudo e Duo agarrado ao seu braço direito. Conversavam animadamente sobre banalidades, quando Duo reclamou, dizendo que estava cansado.

"Era melhor termos pego um táxi."

"Não. Eu só preciso descansar uns minutinhos. Além do mais, a noite está linda!"

"É mesmo!" - concordou, fitando o céu estrelado.

"A gente pode tomar sorvete?"

"Assim que chegarmos em casa. Acho que a Yoko comprou."

"Não! Tem que ser agora."

"Está grávido!?"

"Claro que não, bobão! Tem uma loja ali."

Nem ao menos esperou pela resposta de Heero. Puxou-lhe pelo braço e arrastou-o até a lanchonete do outro lado da rua. Entraram e acomodaram-se ao fundo. A lanchonete estava razoavelmente movimentada para o horário. Pediram uma _banana split_ e um _milk shake_. O pedido foi prontamente atendido.

"A gente pode vir aqui mais vezes. Isso se você quiser."

"Claro que eu quero! ¾ disse, com os lábios lambuzados de _banana split_."

Heero puxou-o pelo queixo e beijou-o, degustando a _banana split_ que estava nos lábios de Duo. Este, por sua vez, surpreendeu-se, afinal, Heero não era adepto a demonstrações amorosas em público. Corou violentamente. Olhou a sua volta a procura de alguém que tivesse visto o beijo. Heero apenas riu, bebendo um pouco mais do seu _milk shake_.

"Você está louco!? E se alguém visse?"

"Pensei que você gostasse da sensação de perigo."

Sorriu e depois mordeu os lábios, desmanchando-se diante de Heero. Não resistia ao seu charme. Fitou-o envergonhado. Heero era tudo o que pediu a Deus e muito mais: discreto ( nem tanto! ), carinhoso, amoroso, compreensível e fogoso. Ah! Ficava sem fôlego só de lembrar.

"Você não se cansa, Soldado Perfeito?"

"Eu não sou perfeito e não sou mais um soldado."

"Quanto ao soldado tudo bem, mas quanto ao perfeito..." - disse, olhando maliciosamente para o corpo de Heero, fazendo-o ficar vermelho da raiz a ponta dos cabelos. 

* * *

20 à 23 de abril de 2004  



	2. 2º Capítulo

**Revelações, descobertas e laços

* * *

**

**Por Arashi Kaminari **   
  


**Capítulo 2**

Acordou com os seus olhos sendo feridos pela claridade produzida pelos raios solares intrusos. A janela estava aberta, e com isso, a cortina movimentava-se num certo intervalo de tempo em virtude ao vento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, deixando-os mais emaranhados.

Procurou por um corpo ao lado do seu, mas encontrou apenas seu calor. Ainda estava cansado em virtude da noite anterior, bem ao invés de Duo, que estava com toda a energia disponível em seu ser ao extremo. Rolou umas duas vezes, grunhindo algo inteligível antes de erguer-se e dirigir-se ao banheiro.

Adentrou o recinto com certa dificuldade em abrir a porta, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas com a bandeja. Procurou não fazer barulho, enquanto aproximava-se do criado-mudo para acordar Heero do jeito que ele adorava. Puxou um pouco o cobertor e descobriu que ele não jazia ali. Deixou a bandeja no móvel que estava ao lado da cama e caminhou até o banheiro.

Entrou sem bater e sem nenhum constrangimento, beijou-lhe a bochecha e apertou-lhe a bunda, enquanto Heero aliviava-se na privada. Despiu-se de sua calça e se postou atrás de Heero, contra o corpo do mesmo. Esfregando sua pele na do outro, excitando-os. Prendeu o membro de seu namorado entre seus dedos e bombeou-lo suavemente, apertando mais forte e puxando por mais tempo de vez em quando. Enquanto com a outra mão passeava pelos músculos do peito, sua boca contentou-se em marcar a pele do pescoço de Heero. Ambos os membros já duros e latejantes, aliviaram-se, liberando o gozo livremente.

Acomodou-se no chão do banheiro da suíte, esperando a sensação de prazer deixá-los. Sentado no colo de Duo, Heero aconchegou-se mais aquele corpo esguio e musculoso, sentindo seu perfume bem de perto. Aproximou seus lábios dos do seu amado e enterrando uma de suas mãos na massa de cabelo de seu namorado, beijaram-se.

"Você precisa fazer a barba, cara." – comentou.

"Bom dia para você também, baka."

Sorriram um para o outro. Comportavam-se como colegiais perante o primeiro amor. Totalmente entorpecidos pelo momento e pelos sentimentos envoltos, agiam de forma bem diferente da usual, até mesmo para eles mesmos. Abraçaram-se e descansaram seus queixos na volta do ombro do outro.

"Que horas são?"

"Quem se importa com horas?" – recebendo um daqueles olhares impacientes de Heero, optou por responder sem delongas – "Beirando as onze da manhã."

"O quê!? Eu dormi tudo isso? Por que não me acordou?"

"Eu pensei, mas você estava tão bonitinho dormindo. Não resisti."

"Droga!" – preocupou-se com a expressão de Heero. – "Eu tenho uma reunião com uns cineastas que pensam fazer um filme sobre a primeira guerra, às duas."

"Você ainda tem tempo." – declarou, depositando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

"Não, não tenho. Eu prometi que levaria algumas coisas para eles e ainda vamos almoçar e tenho que te levar ao aeroporto..."

"Não precisa querido. Eu sei me cuidar sozinho." – deu uma piscadela de olho – "Além do mais, não lembro de ter me perguntado algo sobre almoçar."

"E precisava!? Sempre almoçamos juntos quando venho te visitar ou vice-versa."

"É mesmo!? Eu nem tinha percebido." – disse com falso descaso.

Rolou no chão com Duo e beijou-lhe todo o corpo com tamanha vontade. Apertou-lhe a carne, marcando-lhe levemente a pele, mordendo e lambendo seus mamilos com tesão. Em poucos segundos seu sexo já demonstrava sinais de vida, esfregando-se no do outro. Duo puxou-lhe, trazendo-o para si, fazendo-o se sentar perante ele. Pulou em seu colo e agarraram-se como animais.

Quando Heero ameaçou penetrá-lo, Duo mordeu seus lábios com leveza e livrou-se de seus braços. Jogou-o contra a privada, deixando-o ajoelhado e fazendo-o ficar com seu tronco deitado sobre a tampa. Com as mãos abriu as duas porções de carne e pôs seu rosto em meio a elas, lambendo todo aquele buraquinho que piscava de prazer, enquanto com a mão esquerda, apertava e batia nas nádegas e com a direita apertava-lhe e lhe puxava as bolas com força. Parou apenas quando sentiu o líquido quente escorrer por sua mão. Pegou o pênis de Heero, apertou-o e puxou-o, retirando o máximo daquela prova de prazer da sua fonte.

Queria poder ler mentes para saber o que se passava na cabeça de Heero naquele momento. Servia-se sem reclamar, questionar e pior, sem falar absolutamente nada. Não que o silêncio fosse um novo elemento, mas esperava que ele falasse algo, como o de costume sempre que estavam juntos ou até mesmo discutisse, até saber o porquê de não ter aceitado almoçar no restaurante escolhido por ele perto do hotel.

Não queria lhe dizer que não tinha boas lembranças do filho do dono do local, já que lhe pareceu que Heero e o tal homem eram amigos, pela forma como a qual se cumprimentaram.

Tentou ainda fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Desejava apenas se acomodar, almoçar e sair, para nunca mais retornar. Mas assim que aqueles olhos cheios de malícia pousaram sobre seu ser e lhe despiram só com o olhar, perdeu a concentração e insistiu que fizessem a refeição em outro restaurante, com a desculpa que não sentia-se bem num lugar chique. Que não suportava o olhar esnobe das pessoas que o freqüentavam e outra mentiras. Sabia que ele não havia engolido nenhuma das desculpas, mas como um perfeito cavalheiro, acompanhou-o a outro restaurante. Um tipicamente japonês, onde se encontravam agora, no mais repleto silêncio.

"Eu não queria..."

"Não quero falar sobre isso." – disse por entre uma garfada e outra.

"Mas Hee, eu tenho que..."

"Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso."

"Ficou chateado?" – deixou os palitos de lado e dirigiu toda a sua atenção a Heero – "Por favor, me perdoe. Não era a minha intenção."

"Esqueça o que aconteceu Duo. Entendeu?" – disse com certo incômodo, recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça do outro – ""timo. Agora termine sua refeição em paz."

O silêncio imperou da saída do restaurante até o aeroporto, onde Duo prometeu recepcionar os pilotos.

Desceu do carro, mas não sem antes acariciar a mão de Heero, que era o código deles de dizerem com as mãos e não com as bocas, que se amavam. Não esperou pela resposta. Bateu a porta e fundiu-se a multidão.

Aguardava-os sem o desespero característico de seu ser. Estava ressentido quanto ao breve desentendimento com Heero.

Por si mesmo, nunca teriam entrado no mérito da questão. Na verdade, nem ao menos queria que ele soubesse o que o afligia quanto àquele restaurante. Havia tantas coisas a serem ditas e reveladas ainda. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, desde que se tornara Shinigami, sentia-se acuado. Antes não havia o que perder; situação revés a atual.

Divagou de tal forma, que nem percebeu que o tempo havia passado e que outros três seres aproximavam-se de si. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não desejava que os outros se preocupassem com sua condição emocional.

Sentia-se péssimo mesmo com as coisas mais banais. Mas sua ação foi tardia. Os ex-pilotos gundans haviam notado seu estado. Preferiram se reservar quanto à situação que depararam, pelo menos por hora. Deveriam comemorar o reencontro.

"Oi pessoal!"

Disfarçou sua preocupação com um falso sorriso. Pensou ter conseguido enganar a todos, mal ele sabia que tentava enganar apenas a si mesmo. Tinha a consciência que sabiam que ele não estava bem, mas nunca o forçariam a falar caso não quisesse. Sentiu-se o pior dos amigos ao mentir a eles e, pior ainda ao constatar que eles sabiam sobre sua mentira.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Duo? Parece-me meio abatido." – indagou Quatre com sua costumeira preocupação.

"Nada demais. Uma leve dor de cabeça."

Claro que Quatre, como sempre, sabia do que se tratava antes mesmo de perguntar. Conseguia ver limpidamente que o brilho no olhar violeta estava ofuscado. A sombra da preocupação surgia nele. Sabia que sua dor de cabeça tinha um nome genérico: Heero Yui.

Percebendo a apreensão dos outros quanto a si, tratou de acabar com o péssimo clima que pairava ali, como de costume: com bastante barulho e alegria. Dirigiram-se em seguida a luxuosa cobertura de Heero, do único hotel cinco estrelas da cidade.

Acomodaram-se assim que chegaram e logo estavam em meio às almofadas da sala, jogando verdade ou conseqüência. Era um velho hábito nas horas vagas, desde os tempos de guerra, embora nenhum deles admitisse. Duo sempre colocando Quatre em enrascadas nas conseqüências, Trowa assistindo a tudo indiferente, respondendo apenas o que lhe era indagado com falso descaso, Wufei querendo estrangular Duo por fazer perguntas sobre sua vida amorosa e Heero, com suas inesquecíveis respostas mal-criadas.

Estavam assistindo a um filme, quando Heero chegou, cheio de folhas e canudos de papéis. Cumprimentou a todos e falou brevemente sobre a reunião com todos aqueles homens malucos, mas cheios de idéias que se dispuseram a fazer o filme e o dono da produtora que o patrocinaria. Nem dispensou muita atenção à Duo. Assim que o avistou, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e voltou-se para os outros novamente, entretendo-se.

Sentia-se pessimamente mal. Mesmo sabendo que era por um bom motivo, não queria guardar seus segredos somente para si. Era doloroso por demais. Ainda mais tendo alguém tão compreensivo como Heero. Mas até que ponto ele seria!? Desejava partilhar completamente todo o seu ser: seus pensamentos, suas dúvidas, seus segredos, sua vida e seu amor. Queria desabafar e pôr para fora toda aquela angústia que carregava consigo.

Esperou todos se retirarem para, então sozinho com Heero, pronunciar-se sobre o fato ocorrido pela hora do almoço. Esfregou as mãos inúmeras vezes seguidas até tomar coragem e aproximar-se. Deu uma volta pelo recinto e, percebendo que Heero sabia que desejava ter uma prosa, andou até ele e permaneceu de pé, diante da figura que lia calmamente o jornal daquele dia. Heero bateu no sofá, indicando-lhe onde sentar e logo em seguida, fechando o jornal e deixando-o esquecido sobre a mesa de centro da imensa sala.

"Heero..." – iniciou o diálogo, com a cabeça baixa e o olhar perdido em seus dedos.

"Caso eu não esteja enganado, você só me chama assim quando faz algo de errado. Você fez?" – indagou-lhe, levantando seu rosto com dois dedos.

"Não..." – declarou, cravando seus olhos violetas nos azuis cobaltos de Heero – "Mas é que..." – desviou-lhe o olhar, não tendo coragem de mirá-lo – "Há tantas coisas Heero que..."

"Pesa, não pesa!?" – apontou para o coração de Duo.

"Muito... Eu sei que prometemos um ao outro que..."

"Shhh! Eu sei que tem coisas que ainda não me disse. E sabe por que não me importo?"

"..." – manteve-se calado perante a pergunta.

"Porque também tenho coisas que ainda não lhe disse. Além do mais, eu te amo e você me ama. Devo me importar com algo mais?"

"Ah! ... Eu te amo tanto!" – jogou-se nos braços de seu amado, enquanto beijava-lhe todo o rosto e lágrimas desciam do seu próprio.

"Eu também te amo." – segurou-lhe o rosto por entre as mãos, querendo ter a certeza que ele ouviria a declaração seguinte – "E muito! Agora limpe esse rosto. Não gosto de te ver chorando."

"Tá bom." – concordou, secando as lágrimas com os dedos.

"Vai para casa?"

"Você quer que eu vá?"

"Aceito o que você preferir, mas gostaria que você ficasse."

"Eu também, mas não posso. Minha casa está uma zona. Eu vou dar uma arrumada lá antes que o Howard me mate. Eu volto assim que puder."

"Não demore... Por favor."

"Prometo que tentarei." – deu-lhe um lindo sorriso, antes de dar-lhe um beijo cheio de amor.

* * *

**Arashi Kaminari**, completada em 10 de julho de 2004.  


_Agradecimentos a betagem da Bra Briefs nessa fanfiction._


End file.
